


Happy Birthday, Nerd

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek doesn't mind, M/M, Stiles is a bit of a psycho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his birthday, Derek buys Stiles something that appeals to his geek side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Nerd

Okay, Stiles was trying not to be a weird, clingy boyfriend, but Derek hadn't contacted him yet today, and it was turning him into a messy ball of crazy. He went through his morning college classes seething, ignoring all communication on his happy, chirping phone if it wasn't from Derek. Quite a few people were messaging him, as they should, since it was his _birthday_.

Derek forgot, of that Stiles was convinced. They had been together seven months, and Derek had forgot! That wasn't fair at all, because Stiles had remembered Derek's birthday and had planned a party for him and he had totally been appreciative! Mostly. Okay, he had growled a bit before finally inhaling some cake, but that was how Derek showed appreciation.

But, back to Stiles and his righteous indignation. This would not stand!

“Derek Arthur Hale!” Stiles shouted as he threw open the door to Derek's loft. It would have been more dramatic if he had kicked it open, but he probably would have hurt himself. Also he had a key.

“And now I'm regretting telling you my middle name,” Derek said from the overhanging bed area, moving over to the railing to look down at him.

“You know that if you hand me a loaded gun, I'm going to use it,” Stiles said, slamming the door and stomping inside.

“And give yourself a black eye with the recoil,” Derek replied, starting down the spiral staircase.

“Fuck you, that was one time,” Stiles huffed at him, crossing his arms. His dad wouldn't take him to the shooting range anymore. Moving on. “You forgot, didn't you?” he demanded as Derek moved over to him.

“Forgot what?” the werewolf asked, one brow quirking.

Stiles wanted to maul his face like a squirrel with rabies. “My birthday, you asshole. I can't believe you forgot.”

“I didn't forget,” Derek said.

Stiles turned his head to give him a sideline glance. “You didn't?” Derek shook his head, and Stiles withered in a whining brat. “Why didn't you text me? Or call me? Or howl into sky? I don't know. I spent all day thinking you forgot, you jerk.” He gave Derek a weak shove.

“If I had texted you 'Happy birthday, Stiles. I have a present for you.' what are the chances that you would have skipped your classes to come over?” Derek asked, putting on the voice of reason he used every now and then.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Pretty high,” he mumbled.

“And you had a test today.”

Stiles crossed his arms, looking away. “I still don't know if I did any good, because I was sitting there thinking about what an inconsiderate boyfriend you are.” He tapped his fingers against his forearm, before sliding his eyes back to Derek. “You got me a present?”

Derek's mouth quirked up at the edge, before he moved over to the coffee table and picked up a powder blue envelope. He brought it over to Stiles and held it out. The front said 'Stiles' in Derek's neat print.

Stiles stared at it, before he snatched it, pulling it open. “If you got me a gift card, I'm going to break up with you.” The tugged out, looking at the front. It was just 'Happy Birthday' in multicolored print with confetti.

“No, you wouldn't,” Derek said with a snort.

“Depends on where it's for,” Stiles said, before he opened the card. He stopped, his eyes popping open wide as his hands started to tremble. In all his wildest dreams (and he had some pretty crazy ones), he could never had imagined this. 

_Motherfucking VIP passes to Comic-Con!_

Stiles didn't know what to do. He could feel his energy and excitement bubbling up in him like a volcano about to erupt. What he should do is hug his boyfriend, because this was the best present ever. What he actually did was scream, run in a circle and then tackle Derek at full speed. They ended up on the couch with Stiles wrapped around Derek like an octopus, kissing him all over his face furiously as Derek laughed and tried to get a handle on him.

“Oh my God, oh my God, you're the best boyfriend ever, ah!” Stiles said, squeezing Derek around the neck until the werewolf made a noise that he was choking him. He sat up on Derek's stomach and looked at the passes. “There are two of them. Does that mean you're coming with me?”

“That's the plan,” Derek said with a grin, spread out under him like a smug, sunning cat.

“Aw. You're going to brave a stuffy, sweaty convention with me even though you hate crowds?” Stiles had to grin when Derek made a face.

“You're making it sound so appealing.”

“Just wait until I start a fight with a ten-year-old over some Pokemon cards.” Stiles looked down at the passes again. They were the kind you attached to lanyards. He would have to run to the mall and find some. Derek would no doubt want his so be black. Stiles wanted a superhero one, maybe Green Lantern or the Flash.

Abruptly he gasped and slapped his hands down on either side of Derek's head, leaning over him. “Will you cosplay with me?”

Derek made a face like Stiles just asked if he wanted to impale himself on a pitchfork. “No fucking way.”

Stiles would have pouted, but he was too damn happy.

**Author's Note:**

> It was [BookedEquestrian's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bookedequestrian) idea to have Derek's middle name be 'Arthur'.
> 
> I take prompts on Tumblr. If you ever have something for me, [hit me up.](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/60489708862/give-me-tw-prompts)


End file.
